Me salvaste
by Daniela R. Malfoy
Summary: Estuvo a punto de caer en un abismo creado por su soledad. Pero Hermione llegó para salvarlo de ese tormento al cual se veía sometido.
1. Pesadilla y alegría?

La luz de la luna estaba en todo su esplendor aquella noche. Brillaba con tal intensidad que parecía engrandecerse con el pasar de los minutos. Daba directo en el rostro de un apuesto joven. Ésta reflejaba en el rostro de aquel chico una paz interminable, la que no sería perturbada hasta que el sol hiciera acopio de su presencia. De un momento a otro, el adolescente se removió debajo de sus blancas sábanas. En su rostro se podía observar cierta angustia que impedía su pacífico sueño. Expresiones de terror se dibujaban en él. De repente, una lágrima se derramó sobre su mejilla y él despertó.

-No! Otra vez!- decía el joven.-Esto no me puede estar pasando de nuevo!.

El adolescente se sentó en la cama dejando su espalda en el frío respaldo de ésta. Se pasó los dedos de la mano derecha sobre los ojos para quitar los restos de sueño. Desvió su mirada hacia el cristal de la ventana y así fue como la escena de su pesadilla volvió a su memoria.

_Todo estaba en llamas. Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado por Lord Voldemort. Mortífagos corrían en busca de una nueva víc0tima para acabar con la guerra de una buena vez. _

_Sangre derramada en el frío piso de los pasillos de Hogwarts era lo que más se observaba. Era intoxicante ver tanta gente muerta por todos lados. Las personas que aún sobrevivían se encargaban de defender a los que más débiles se encontraban. Otros, o atendían a los más heridos o eran atendidos._

_De un momento a otro amaneció, puesto que la guerra se extendió hasta la madrugada para dar paso a la mañana._

_Era el momento crucial. Harry Potter, según Narcissa Malfoy, estaba muerto. Hagrid, derramando lágrimas, cargaba el pequeño cuerpo de Harry, hasta llegar al castillo que era Hogwarts. Voldemort sonreía creyéndose vencedor. Draco se dirigió hacia el lado de su padre, quien se lo suplicó con la mirada, de una manera dudosa. Pero al fin y al cabo fue._

_Sin que nadie lo viera venir, de un momento a otro, el Niño que Vivío estaba en pie y atacando a Voldemort con un Expeliarmus y éste le devolvía un Avada Kedavra. Y así como todo empezó todo terminó. Voldemort era detorrado por Harry Potter._

El joven se levantó de la cama dispuesto a no pensar más en eso. Esa pesadilla le recordaba todo lo malo vivido aquella noche. Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre tenía que tenerlo en cuenta su subconsciente a la hora de dormir.

Se dirigió al baño de su cuarto. Fue directo al lavabo, giró la manija del lavamanos y el agua empezó a descender en una generosa cantidad. Extendió sus manos y estás se mojaron en el agua para luego pasárselas por el rostro. Cogió una toalla y procedió a secársela.

Salió del baño y vio que ya amanecía. Fue hacia su mesita de noche y miró el reloj. Marcaba las 6 am. Pronto tendría que ir a trabajar. Sí. Trabajar. Era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, un joven de 18 años trabajando. Tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir y llevar una vida, por lo menos, algo digna. Después de lo sucedido en la batalla más grande presenciada por el mundo mágico, tuvo que donar la mayor parte de sus riquezas a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, para no pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, puesto que el mismísimo Harry Potter pidió al Ministro de Magia para que no lo condenaran a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel por ser un mortífago y lo peor, que no lo condenaran…al beso del dementor. Ese suceso había dejado impresionado a Draco, puesto que no sabía por qué Harry lo había defendido después de tantas malas escenas que se habían recreado respecto a los dos, desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Draco escuchó que tocaron a su puerta y que alguien entraba sin ser autorizado.

-Disculpe señor, tiene visitas-dijo la señora de la limpieza.

-Visitas?-dijo él- Quienes?

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar. Es algo de suma importancia- dijo el joven.

-Potter?-dijo con una sonrisa vacía- A qué viene tu agradable visita-dijo el rubio evidentemente molesto porque irrumpieran la paz de su dormitorio.

-Veo que no te gusta la simple presencia de otras personas, en fin…- dijo Harry dando por terminada la anterior situación y hablar de lo que realmente importaba- El punto es que…

-Espera Potter. Vienes con alguien? Me dijeron que tenía ´´visitas´´-dijo el rubio tajante.

-Sí. Vengo con mi mejor amiga. Algún problema?- dijo el moreno alzando una ceja.

-Aparte de que traes a mi departamento a Granger sin ser invitada y lo mejor de todo, irrumpes en mi dormitorio como si fueras lo máximo Potter. No. Ningún problema.-dijo el rubio indignado.

-Deja de una vez por todas las diferencias, de lado, que nos han rodeado desde un principio, Malfoy. Ya crecimos, ya no somos los niños de antaño. Bueno, al menos yo lo hice-dijo el moreno pasándose una mano por la nuca.

-Dime a qué viniste Potter.-dijo él con un tono de desagrado, por lo que había dicho Harry.

-Harry, porque demoras tanto?-dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación- Debemos irnos pronto, está anocheciendo y Crookshanks le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

La cara de Draco era toda una poesía. Jamás en su vida iba a admitirlo, pero, Hermione se veía completamente hermosa. Su cabello ondulado caía hasta un poco más arriba de su ombligo. Su piel estaba más blanca que la última vez que la vio. Sus ojos café claros destilaban un brillo casi imposible de imaginar. Estaba un poco más delgada, lo que la hacía ver mejor, puesto que su vientre se había aplanado. Y sus labios, más rosas que nuca. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Granger? Eres tú?- dijo Draco con un hilo de voz.

-Malfoy, no empieces. Sé que es una tremenda blasfemia para ti, que yo siendo una sangre sucia esté en tu departamento, pero no es para que exageres fingiendo que nunca me has visto.-desvió su mirada hacia los ojos azules de su amigo-Ahora vámonos Harry. Tengo hambre y no creo que Malfoy tenga el honor de alimentarme y mucho menos a Crookshanks.

-Y dime Granger. Sigues con el pobretón de Weasley? Vaya gustos- dijo el rubio evadiendo la iniciativa de conversación de los dos amigos, sentándose en su cama exageradamente grande.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe. Que tanto interés tienes en mi?-dijo la castaña arqueando una ceja.

-Ninguno que se te cruce por la mente Granger. No te hagas ilusiones.

-Mejor cierra la boca Malfoy o dejo en ella una bola de pelos de Crookshanks! O mucho mejor, te vuelvo a girar el rostro con mi mano en puño.

-Enserio?-dijo riendo sonoramente- Que ingeniosa Granger, respecto a lo de girarme la cara, no volverá a suceder. Te recuerdo que eso pasó en tercer año y las cosas cambian.

-De eso ya estoy al tanto. Harry, vámonos-dijo la castaña tomando del brazo a Harry y sacándolo de la habitación, y, antes de que cerrara la puerta dejó ver una mueca de que no molestara más, idéntica a la que le hizo en tercer curso, cuando Draco mintió acerca de los dementores, haciendo una mala broma a Harry.

Draco sonrió por primera vez después de tanto tiempo. Granger y Potter seguían siendo los mismos, sobre todo Ganger. Draco, cuidado aquella sangre sucia se cola en tus pensamientos, se dijo a sí mismo. Dejó de pensar en aquella situación y se vistió para ir al trabajo. Aquel día era viernes. Y tenía planeado hacer muchas cosas.


	2. Tu, aquí?

Hermione caminaba por las calles del Londres mágico, sosteniendo a Crookshanks en los brazos y de la mano con Harry. La amistad de ambos se hizo aún más fuerte después de la guerra más esperada por el mundo mágico para su total liberación. Recordaba que desde un principio siempre estuvieron juntos y que con el pasar de los años su relación de amistad se fortalecía; es por eso que una vez fuera de Hogwarts no habían perdido el contacto, junto con Ron, puesto que los tres ahora vivían en la Madriguera.

Aquella mañana, ambos llegaron a Craftven Inc. La empresa en la cual Hermione ejercía su labor, que, gracias a su intelecto, tenía un lugar en ésta como Gerente General. Era un cargo muy pesado, pero no era algo que Hermione Granger no pudiera realizar. Ésta empresa se encontraba en el Londres mágico. Estaba entre las 5 mejores instituciones laborales de la ciudad, razón por la cual, sólo se admitía personal con la suficiente capacidad intelectual para llevar acabo los negocios de la empresa. Ésta se inclinaba más hacia los negocios de tipo muggle, puesto que de ésta manera se conseguía la fuente de supervivencia…los galeones.

Pronto se encontraron frente a la monumental puerta que daba paso a un lujoso vestíbulo perteneciente a la institución laboral Craftven Inc. Para ambos amigos era el momento de despedirse.

-Hermione, quieres que me lleve a Crookshanks?-preguntó Harry con sus intensos ojos azules- No será ninguna molestia si así lo decides.

-Gracias Harry- dijo ella, dejando a su amado gato en brazos de su amigo y antes de pasar por la puerta agregó- Regresaré a la Madriguera a las 9 de la noche. Cuídate.

-Igual-dijo Harry dándose media vuelta para retirarse con una enorme sonrisa.

Nadie de los dos observó como a Draco se le caía el maletín de trabajo de la impresión. Era su primer día en Craftven Inc. Y no contó con aquella sorpresa. Hermione trabajaba en el mismo lugar en el que él iba a demostrar su potencial como Gerente de Ventas.

-o-

-Ya llegaron los documentos necesarios para comenzar la venta? - dijo Hermione amablemente a una de sus secretarias.

-Si señorita, pero como el nuevo Gerente de Ventas ya ha sido contratado, fueron directamente a la oficina del señor.

-Por favor, me puede decir quién es el nuevo Gerente? Necesito revisar los papeles con él, y de ser posible llame a su oficina diciéndole que tiene una reunión urgente conmigo. Avísele que yo misma iré a su despacho.- dijo Hermione a la secretaria un poco desconcertada debido a que habían contratado al Gerente de Ventas de una manera un poco…rápida.

-Por supuesto- dijo la secretaria, olvidándose de mencionarle el nombre que Hermione le había preguntado. Dicho esto, procedió a llamar a la oficina del Gerente de Ventas y fue justo en el momento en que la joven secretaria terminó de hablar, que Hermione no supo qué decir-Buenas días, señor Malfoy, la Srta. Granger, Gerente General de nuestra institución, solicita una reunión importante con usted, para hablar sobre el tema de los papeles que hemos dejado en su escritorio.-la secretaria paró de hablar unos segundos y luego prosiguió- Si, de acuerdo. Enseguida se lo comunico. Que tenga un buen día Sr. Malfoy-dicho esto, colgó el teléfono.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en aquel lugar al escuchar el nombre de Draco Malfoy salir de la boca de una de sus secretarias.

-Srta, se encuentra bien?- preguntó la secretaria algo angustiada- Le sirvo un vaso con agua?

-No, no, déjelo así- dijo Hermione algo aturdida- Me podría decir en qué piso y en qué número se encuentra el despacho del Sr. Malfoy?

-Piso 9, número de despacho 156.

-Pe… pero eso es al frente de mi oficina, la mía es la número 155- dijo Hermione algo aterrada de tan sólo pensar que Malfoy sería su vecino laboral.

-Efectivamente-respondió la secretaria.

Aquel día daría comienzo a una vida llena de aventuras para Hermione y quizás…también para Draco.

-o-

Ella estaba totalmente aturdida después de su conversación con la secretaria del piso 8. Sabía que de alguna manera la iba a pasar mal en el trabajo con la nueva presencia de Draco Malfoy, ya que él siempre le había hecho la vida imposible en su estadía en Hogwarts. Fue por eso que tuvo que tomar un respiro y decirse a sí misma que debido a la madurez de ambos aquellas diferencias quedarían en el olvido. Pero ni ella misma se lo creyó, así que, resignada, se dirigió a la oficina de Draco. Estando frente a la puerta de la misma, tocó.

Toc Toc.

Draco se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

-Buenos días, soy la Gerente General de nuestra institución Craftven Inc. Y por medio de la secretaria acordé con usted una reunión de suma importancia-dijo Hermione como si la que dijera eso no fuese ella sino un simple robot.

-Otra vez no…Granger? Por qué siempre te cruzas en mi camino? Yo sé que siempre me deseaste desde que estábamos en Hogwarts pero…

-Ahora no Malfoy. He venido a hablar de cosas importantes. Me permites entrar?-dijo Hermione de una manera tajante que dejó sorprendido a Draco que lo único que hizo fue abrirle más la puerta para dejarla entrar y acto seguido le hizo un ademán para que se sentara en uno de los amoblados sillones a lo que ella obedeció.

-Ya revisaste los documentos para iniciar la venta?-pregunto la chica de ojos café claro.

-Si. Ya tengo todo en orden, inclusive la respuesta ya fue enviada a la empresa Kingston, Granger-dijo él serio.

-Para ti soy Srta. Granger. Y bien, como no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me retiro. Con permiso.

-Espera "Srta. Granger"-dijo él con una sonrisa sincera- Quiero que quede claro que las cosas entre nosotros ya han cambiado. Ya no te guardo rencor y juro que nunca más te diré sangre sucia. Discúlpame por lo de antaño, éramos adolescentes.-dijo Draco y acto seguido se sacó una manzana verde del bolsillo del pantalón y le dio una mordida sonora.

Hermione quiso hablar, pero no podía. Jamás esperó que el ex-Slytherin le ofreciera una disculpa, y sobre todo acompañada de una sonrisa sincera. Para ella todo parecía un milagro que aún no podía asimilar.

-Hablas enserio?- pregunto Hermione algo confundida.

-No-dicho esto, Draco empezó a desternillarse de la risa-Es broma, claro que hablo enserio. Mira Srta. Granger, debemos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado, no te parece?

Hermione se quedó petrificada ahí mismo sin saber qué decir. Jamás había escuchado a Malfoy reírse. Porque precisamente todo lo que era dirigido para ella, eran burlas crueles y a veces sin sentido. Respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos, cosa que no fue buena idea porque se encontró con una mirada de alegría que la dejó desconcertada. No lo soportó más, y, como estaba delicada de salud en esos momentos, se levantó para irse pero al instante calló al suelo.

A Draco se le borró la sonrisa y fue directo donde se encontraba Hermione. La tomó entre sus brazos y pudo observar en ella una mirada ida. La ayudó a levantarse y con cuidado se dirigió con ella hacia uno de los muebles negros de su oficina.

-Te pasa algo? Estás pálida. Dije algo malo?-dijo Draco parado enfrente de la chica.

-No, es sólo que no me esperaba que fueras amable. Me tocará acostumbrarme-dijo Hermione algo aturdida por el repentino casi-desmayo.

-Si, ni yo me lo esperaba. Debo confesarte que nunca te odié ni nada por el estilo. Sólo fui así por muchas influencias familiares y con la caída de Voldemort tuve que darme cuenta que la sangre es lo que menos importa al momento de unirse con un mismo propósito que era la felicidad.

-Comprendo.-dijo la Hermione mirando por la ventana, de pronto se acordó de algo- Cierto! Harry me dijo que lo que quería hablar contigo era acerca de un asunto respecto a Hogwarts. No sé sobre qué exactamente. Si te preguntas cómo es que lo sé, pues te digo que soy su mejor amiga, por lo tanto él me cuenta todo. Y si te vuelves a preguntar que por qué te lo digo yo, es porque recordé que Harry es olvidadizo y sé que me lo agradecerá cuando se entere.

-De eso era lo que me quería hablar Potter. Intersante-dijo dándose media vuelta para sentarse en su acogedor asiento. Luego la miró a los ojos y le dijo- Entrometida.

-Yo también opino lo mismo Malfoy.-dijo un poco indignada.

-Ahora, puedes retirarte-dijo burlonamente Draco.

-A mí nadie me ordena. Ahora me quedo aquí. Como lo ves?-dijo Hermione triunfante.

-Como siempre veo Granger. Me ves ciego o algo parecido?-dijo aguantándose la risa que desesperada quería salir de su boca.

-Fshfhfshf-dijo Hermione por lo bajo, roja de indignación.

-Que dijiste Granger?-dijo Draco al escuchar la murmuración de la castaña que al parecer era un insulto.

-Nada.-dicho esto salió de la oficina de Malfoy dando un portazo.

Al parecer, Malfoy estaba loco si pensaba que ella iba a olvidar fácilmente las crueles bromas de antaño. No señor, como que me llamo Hermione Granger, no se la voy a poner tan fácil, pensó dirigiéndose a su oficina.


	3. Visitas inesperadas

Ron se encontraba acostado en su cama con su mirada fija en la ventana. Estaba aburrido, ya que no había nadie en casa. Ginny acordó para salir con Harry durante la tarde. George, a pesar de haber perdido a su maravilloso hermano Fred, seguía trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione estaba trabajando. Su mamá, Molly, se fue al Callejón Diagon por algunas cosas. Su papá, Arthur, trabajando igualmente. Y él, ahí de vago sin hacer nada. Sonrió al pensar en todo eso. Luego le vino una idea, iría a visitar a Hermione, total, él era alérgico a Crookshanks y tampoco lo quería como una opción para distraerse, a pesar de ser la única compañía disponible en la casa.

Se colocó una bufanda negra que hacía contraste con su rojo cabello. Cortesía de Molly.

Tomó su escoba y se dirigió hacia Craftven Inc. Le daría una sorpresa a Hermione.

-o-

Toc toc

-Pase-dijo Hermione del lado interno de su oficina.

-Hola Hermione- dijo una joven de cabellos rubios y enormes ojos azules que atravesaba la puerta.

-Luna! Cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba efusivamente.

-Creo que unos meses, no mucho.-dijo Luna mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Quieres algo Luna? Agua, café, té?- dijo Hermione alegremente soltándose del abrazo con delicadeza.

-Tienes leche?-dijo Luna con ojos esperanzados.

Este acto de ternura le sacó a Hermione una sonora carcajada.

-Leche, Luna? Mmm, no tengo pero la mandaré a pedir-dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas que le provocaron la risa.

-Porque te reíste Hermione? Dije algo gracioso?- dijo Luna tiernamente.

-Me acordé de un chiste, nada más. Como prefieres la leche?-dijo Hermione tratando de no reír.

-Tibia, por favor- dijo con un tono tan infantil y tierno que a Hermione le sacó una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno -dijo Hermione- espera un segundo - acto seguido cogió el teléfono y marcó una tecla que daba directamente con la línea de la señora de la cafetería de la empresa.- Buenas tardes Sra. Livent, podría enviar a mi oficina una taza de leche tibia?-después esperó unos minutos en la línea-De acuerdo, gracias-dicho esto colgó el teléfono- Bueno Luna, como supiste donde trabajo?-dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Oh, es que de casualidad me encontré con Harry y…-Luna dejó de hablar porque se escuchó un estruendoso ruido en el piso.

-Que fue eso?-dijo Hermione confusa. Se dirigió con cautela hacia la puerta, la cual Luna no cerró, y pudo ver que en el pasillo, yacía un tembloroso Neville.

-Neville!-dijo Hermione corriendo hacia él. Cuando ella se agachó para ayudarlo a levantarse su enorme capa le dio en la cara a Neville.- Lo siento, te encuentras bien?-dijo asustadiza.

-Ma...Malfoy, que hace aquí?- dijo Neville titubeando.

-Él trabaja aquí, te ha hecho algo?-dijo Hermione dirigiendo su mirada hacia Luna que salía de la oficina un poco angustiada.

-Tranquila Luna, sólo está asustado- dijo Hermione dándole ánimos a Luna.

-Hermione…olvidé decirte que Neville venía conmigo, lo siento- dijo Luna con un rostro de tristeza.

-No te preocupes Luna-decía mientras posaba su mirada en Neville- Neville, por qué estás en el piso? Acaso Malfoy te hizo algo?- dijo Hermione ayudándolo a levantarse del frío suelo.

-No me ha hecho nada, pe…pe…pero cuando lo vi, mis piernas me traicionaron y caí. -dijo Neville algo apenado.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a decir algo, Malfoy hizo acopio de su presencia. Llevaba una túnica negra y una bufanda gris, que hacía contraste con sus azules ojos.

-Longbottom, Lovegood, no me digan, trabajarán aquí también?- dijo Draco de una forma que dejaba a las claras que no tenía un buen día.

-No lo había pensado…creo que me apuntaré para trabajar aquí, no es mala idea- dijo Luna frotándose la barbilla algo pensativa y a la vez algo distraída.

-Oye Longbottom, acaso este es tu sapo?-dijo Draco haciendo levitar al sapo y posándolo en las manos de Neville con un majestuoso Wingardium Leviosa.

-S…si.-dijo Neville algo temeroso- Trevor! Temí perderte-dijo acariciando a su sapo.

-Gracias Malfoy.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- Tengo una duda, acaso esa leche que llevas en tus manos no se dirigía a mi oficina?

-Eh…creo que si. La fueron a dejar a mi oficina y supuse que era tuya. Toma-dijo acercándose hacia ella y estaba apunto de depositar la taza en manos de Hermione cuando fue interrumpido por Luna que se paró en frente de Hermione y cogió la taza en sus manos con una dulce sonrisa.

-Es mía. Gracias-dijo dándole un sorbo a su leche y provocándose un bigote de éste.

Todos empezaron a reírse por el bigote de leche de Luna hasta que se pararon en seco, ya que Luna los miraba con una mirada atormentada.

-Sucede algo?-dijo mirándolos a los tres.

-Tienes un bigote de leche un poco más arriba de tu labio superior- dijo Neville soltando una risita.

-Dónde?-dijo Luna sin saber que hacer.

-Espera-dijo Neville acercándose hacia el rostro de Luna- Aquí-señaló la parte de piel cubierta de leche. Quedaron a escasos centímetros sus labios que Luna se sonrojó y Neville se apartó rápidamente.

-Bueno Granger, aquí sobramos- dijo Draco mirando de manera burlona a Hermione.

-Desde cuando se llevan?-dijo Luna para cambiar de tema.

-Desde hoy precisamente. Decidimos dejar de lado las diferencias. Total, ya somos maduros-dijo Hermione orgullosa por sentirse como una persona madura.

-Uhm, comprendo-dijo Luna- Hermione ya leíste la nueva edición del Quisquilloso?

-No. Sobre qué trata?

-Menciona la reconstrucción completa de Hogwarts y anuncia que las puertas se abrirán el 1 de septiembre como se lo hace tradicionalmente. Las lechuzas llegarán también para nosotros, a pesar de que tenemos 18 años.

-Increíble!-dijo Hermione esperanzada- Pronto regresaré a mi segundo hogar, pero… como dejo el trabajo? Me ha costado mucho llegar a este puesto

-No te preocupes, unas cuantas cartas de McGonagall harán que puedas terminar tu curso en Hogwarts-dijo Draco incluyéndose en la conversación. Hermione le sonrió.

-Hola Luna!, Neville! Hermione!- dijo Ron que recién había llegado.

Draco al ver a Ron, se metió de nuevo en su oficina. Total, la conversación no lo incluía.


End file.
